Карточки Metro: Last Light в Steam
В сообществе Steam для некоторых компьютерных игр, в том числе и для Metro: Last Light, существует возможность получения коллекционных карточек этой игры с функцией обмена полной коллекции на значок этой игры для профиля Steam. Карточки Существует 9 карточек «Metro: Last Light» в Steam. Полную коллекцию карточек можно обменять на значок «Metro: Last Light», которым можно украсить свой профиль Steam. Кроме того, вместе с созданием значка пользователь получает также 100 очков опыта Steam, необычный тематический фон «Metro: Last Light» для своего профиля, тематический смайлик «Metro: Last Light» для чата Steam и, возможно, скидочный купон на какую-либо игру. Виды карточек Каждая карточка выполнена в двух вариантах: обычном и металлическом. Металлические карточки более редкие, отчего выше ценятся. 1ach.png|'Hanza trooper' 2ach.png|'Reich Scout' 3ach.png|'Reich Sniper' 4ach.png|'Reich Trooper' 5ach.png|'Hanza Heavy' 6ach.png|'Hanza Sniper' 7ach.png|'Hazard Suit' 8ach.png|'Reich Heavy' 9ach.png|'Scout' 1achM.png|'Hanza trooper (металлическая)' 2achM.png|'Reich Scout (металлическая)' 3achM.png|'Reich Sniper (металлическая)' 4achM.png|'Reich Trooper (металлическая)' 5achM.png|'Hanza Heavy (металлическая)' 6achM.png|'Hanza Sniper (металлическая)' 7achM.png|'Hazard Suit (металлическая)' 8achM.png|'Reich Heavy (металлическая)' 9achM.png|'Scout (металлическая)' Описание #'Hanza trooper': "Hanza Troopers are invariably well equipped and highly trained (Солдаты Ганзы неизменно хорошо экипированы и обучены)." #'Reich Scout': "The Reich Scout - operates behind enemy lines without fear or remorse (Разведчик Рейха работает в тылу врага без страха и угрызений совести)." #'Reich Sniper': "Deadly, sadistic… the Reich Sniper is feared on the frontlines of the Metro (Смертельны, садистский... снайпер Рейха страшен на линиях фронта метро)." #Reich Trooper: "The fanatics of Reich make natural soldiers (Фанатики Рейха превращаются в настоящих солдат)." #'Hanza Heavy': "The Hanza 'Heavy' - a veritable walking tank (Тяжёлый пехотинец Ганзы - подлинный шагающий танк)." #'Hanza Sniper': "This Hanza Sniper has used mutant bones to customise his armour (Этот снайпер Ганзы использовал кости мутантов, чтобы модифицировать свою броню)." #'Hazard Suit': "The multi-purpose Hazard Suit - essential gear for toxic areas within the Metro (Многофункциональный костюм химической защиты - необходимое снаряжение в токсичных областях метро)." #'Reich Heavy': "The most bloodthirsty followers of Reich lead the frontal attack as a 'Heavy' class (Наиболее кровожадные рейховцы ведут фронтальное наступление в качестве тяжёлой пехоты)." #'Scout': "Lightly armoured and adept… the Hanza Scout (Легкобронированный и ловкий... разведчик Ганзы)." Как получить? Каждый пользователь Steam может получить половину от общего числа карточек игры. В данном случает, купив «Metro: Last Light» и поиграв в неё, можно получить 5 карточек (карточки могут повторяться). После получения 5 карточек, пользователь Steam получает комплект, который содержит 3 случайных карточки. Далее, заходя каждую неделю в Steam, игрок подтверждает своё право на получение дополнительного набора карточек. Уровень Steam повышает возможность получения дополнительного набора. Кроме того, все карточки находятся в открытой продаже на Торговой площадке Steam. Значки Значок «Metro: Last Light» в сервисе Steam можно получить в обмен на полную коллекцию карточек. Всего существует 5 уровней значка, каждый последующий уровень можно получить за ещё одну полную коллекцию карточек. Каждый новый уровень значка даёт 100 очков опыта Steam, необычный тематический фон «Metro: Last Light» для своего профиля, тематический смайлик «Metro: Last Light» для чата Steam и, возможно, скидочный купон на какую-либо игру. Коллекцию металлических карточек можно обменять на особый значок, имеющий лишь 1 уровень. Ниже представлены все уровни значка «Metro: Last Light» в Steam. Ссылки * *Сервис Steam *Торговая площадка Steam